The present invention relates to a tool coupling device comprising a coupling element that can be attached directly or indirectly to a machine tool and a tool adapter intended to clamp a tool for metal cutting, said coupling element being provided with an axial boring that has at least one internal guiding surface, a plug provided on the adapter and designed to be guided into said boring, said plug being related to a contact surfaec running in transverse direction to the tool adapter and designed for engagement with a corresponding contact surface related to the coupling element for clamping the adapter against the coupling element, and that one of the contact surfaces is provided on clamping means being displaceable in a transverse direction to the adapter.
A tool coupling device for the above type is described in SE-B-427 732. In this known tool coupling device the clamping means has a tendency to upset when clamping the tool adapter. Besides, the clamping means is relatively spacious which means that the tool coupling cannot be used at small dimensions of the coupling element.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a tool coupling device comprising clamping means with an essentially reduced tendency to upset.